Daño colateral
by Sekai-san
Summary: Bienvenido nuevamente a mi ciudad, la del salvajismo "humano", te deseo suerte… un consejo, aquí solo importa vivir, a cualquier costo, así que camina hacia delante de la forma que puedas, no mires atrás, el daño colateral no es tu problema.
1. Club

Los personajes nombrados a continuación no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

…Querido visitante.

Bienvenido a Konoha, una de las 5 grandes ciudades de mierda. Se han forjado distorsionadísimas historias a cerca de nuestro pueblo, claro, somos ninjas, en el resto del mundo hablan de nosotros como si fuésemos leyendas, o superhéroes, que se yo, de tanto en tanto aparece algún turista con sonrisa brillante y ojos curiosos buscando Sannins legendarios, heroes de la hoja, hokages, sin embargo, cuando ve la desnuda realidad de nuestro mundo sus ilusiones huyen despavoridas.

Sucede que éste no es un lugar de ensueño, que tenemos habilidades diferentes al resto del mundo?, pues sí, pero nadie dijo que fuera algo bueno, sucede que tal fuerza y poder distorsiona la mente de las personas, ¿Quién es el más fuerte?, ¿A cuántos mato para probarlo?, ¿Cuáles normas se trasgreden a cambio de mantenerme a salvo, en la cima?

Bienvenido nuevamente a mi ciudad, la del salvajismo "humano", te deseo suerte… un consejo, aquí solo importa vivir, a cualquier costo, así que camina hacia delante de la forma que puedas, no mires atrás, el daño colateral no es tu problema.

(Con cariño. Sakura).

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **1\. Club.**_

Cuando el sol se pone tras las montañas de Konoha, la ciudad despierta. Cientos de faros cubren las aceras con una luz cálida y tenue, alumbra lo suficiente para que cada cual pueda guiar sus propias pisadas, pero a la vez logra conservar un brumoso misterio sobre los rostros de los transeúntes, aunque tal negrura no parece ser suficientemente segura para la mayoría de personas, que se cubren con máscaras, capuchas, gorras, cuanto más sombra logre ocultar sus rasgos mucho mejor. Por las calles solo existe un grupo de luces que pueden superar en intensidad los faros de las aceras: en las entradas a los locales de las afueras de la ciudad, se pueden encontrar tubos de neón proyectando rayos suaves pero de eléctricos colores, son embelesadores para muchos, para otros, un recordatorio permanente de sus frustraciones. Por ejemplo para ésta chica que pasa de largo por el frente hacia el callejón trasero, resulta casi adorable la forma en que se refleja el neón sobre su cabello rosas, parece como si la luz quisiera quedarse allí más tiempo de lo que es preciso, como si prefiriera ese lugar sobre los fríos tubos llenos de gas electrificado. Cuando la muchacha da vuelta en la esquina sucede lo inevitable, la abandonan los reflejos de la animosa calle principal, claro que ella no lo ha notado, camina distraída, con su mente en un mundo infinitamente lejano se abre paso por la puerta trasera del establecimiento.

Al interior, la chica se dirige directo a su camerino, pasa de largo entre caras conocidas, nadie le saluda, ni le hace falta, simplemente existe demasiado rencor en aquel lugar, todas compitiendo, dando lo mejor de si, haciendo tretas, estratagemas, sacando gente del camino, no puede existir confianza.

-Sakura, llegas tarde… eres la próxima- Avisa una mujer ya entrada en años, aunque perfectamente conservada, posa los brazos sobre las caderas para hacer énfasis a sus palabras. Sus enormes pechos se agitan al ritmo de su cabeza.

-Lo sé- es la respuesta seca de la muchacha. No hace nada con respecto al gesto de desaprobación que le designa la rubia al mando. Se quita rápidamente la ropa hasta quedar desnuda, sin timidez, si allí todas se han visto el cuerpo entre ellas millones de veces, camina hacia los vestidores destinados a su talla y elige un conjunto al azar. Bikini plateado, la parte superior posee largas tiras delgadas. Se recoge el largo cabello en una coleta desordenada. La marca negra metálica de su nuca queda al descubierto, la mayoría de personas la ocultan, ella por el contrario aprovecha cada posibilidad de mostrarla, no es que esté orgullosa ni mucho menos, lo que pasa es que al ocultarla las personas hacen que poco a poco caiga en olvido lo que sucede allí. Son marcas de esclavos al fin y al cabo, Sakura desea ingenuamente que si la injusticia es mostrada frente a todos, en algún punto alguien levantará la voz, algo hará alguien… suspira. Lleva años esperando que eso suceda.

Justo antes de salir al escenario, agarra una pastillita entre sus dientes, traga sin necesidad de agua y hace una mueca, le encantaría que el efecto fuese inmediato, en ausencia de éste no hay más remedio que componer la mejor sonrisa posible y salir hacia el tubo, se mueve como autómata al ritmo de la música, realiza varias acrobacias que se encuentran perfectamente grabadas en su memoria, no hace falta pensar, sentir, ni siquiera mirar lo que sucede alrededor, lo único que tiene es un cuerpo moviéndose casi completamente por sí mismo.

Hombres de gestos grotescos le tiran billetes de valores ridículamente pequeños, se ríen, les parece divertido tener que verla llegar al piso (sin dejar de bailar) y estirarse para lograr alcanzar tan pequeña suma de dinero. No puede llenarse de dignidad e ignorarles, de orgullo no viven los estómagos.

* * *

 _Hola ahí._

 _Haré un pequeño experimento con capítulos cortos. Espero que sea de su deleite._


	2. Escolta

Los personajes nombrados a continuación no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **2\. Escolta**_

 _ **.**_

Konoha en el día es más oscura que en la noche, la mayor parte de la ciudad se compone de estrechos callejones entre viejos edificios residenciales medianamente altos, de ventanas pequeñas y cortinas cerradas. Pocas personas caminan a la luz del día, se sabe que quienes reúnen valentía para hacerlo llevan un grupo de escoltas que se esconde con facilidad entre las sombras, éste es el caso de Sasuke, no se queja, tiene buena paga, aunque no tan buena si se tiene en cuenta que su vida se encuentra en constante peligro todos los días. El viejo que decidió contratarlo el día de hoy es un anciano de cabellos largos, canosos y puntudos, camina de forma extraña, como si su peso lo arrastrara más hacia los lados que hacia adelante.

– hmp, patético-

Si no fuera porque el viejo Jiraya le paga una buena suma de dinero no perdería su tiempo allí, cuidar los pasos de un borracho demente no está ni cerca de entrar en su lista de planes favoritos. Sasuke se detiene al oír unas pisadas polvorientas y tímidas, alguien se acerca. No más de 10 metros. Al girar levemente su mirada sus ojos se encuentran con un brillo a lo lejos, en la cornisa de un edificio lejano, el objeto brillante se acerca hacia el en una fracción de segundo. No se mueve. Que mala puntería tiene ese imbécil. No le da el tiempo para mostrarle como es que se lanzan los shurikens, por la espalda, un sujeto adicional le ataca, él serenamente esquiva, desenfunda su katana en un tiempo record y cae un cadáver al suelo, se ve solo un bulto gris, si no se hubiera mantenido alerta habría sido el mismo bulto pero de color negro. Carga todo su chakra en los ojos hasta que cambian de color, rojo carmesí, ubica tan fácilmente al ninja de la cornisa que hasta resulta aburrido, vaya que es imbécil su atacante. ¡Le devolvió la mirada!, bien, parece que él mismo hubiera elegido ese destino, lo atrapa en un genjutsu, es simple, el ninja cree que el piso continúa cuando en realidad lo espera una caída de al menos 10 metros, víctima de la alucinación, da el paso en falso y se encauza hacia una muerte inevitable. Segundo bulto gris del día.

Todo ocurre en cuestión de pocos segundos, pero cuando la atención de Sasuke vuelve hacia el viejo Jiraya se encuentra con un callejón nuevamente desierto. Esto es malo, en cuestión de segundos su mente repasa todas las posibilidades, soltando la de la entrada en el establecimiento más cercano como la más lógica y plausible, por tanto, sin perder el tiempo el muchacho se ve a si mismo al interior de un recinto bañado con luces de neón, música suave y mujeres semidesnudas paradas en mostradores bailando tras los vidrios, como material de muestrario, realmente lo son, en la parte inferior de sus respectivos mostradores cada una tiene una cinta con un nombre. Y un precio.

Una ira pesada despierta en su interior, es sosegada pero contundente, como la lava que se arrastra perezosamente por la ladera de un volcán, acostumbrada a ser apaciguada, esa sensación bien conocida, mezcla entre sinrazón y repulsión ante la infamia de su mundo circundante, Sasuke la ignora, como ya es costumbre y localiza al anciano de blanquecinos cabellos con la mirada. El borracho se encuentra contra una baranda que lo separa de una chica que está bailando, casi a punto de arrastrarse tras ella, antes de que logre hacer alguna estupidez, lo detiene, sin delicadezas.

-Viejo, aún no me ha pagado

El anciano abre los ojos al verlo, necesita de algunos segundos para entender lo que Sasuke le está pidiendo, es evidente que aún se encuentra profundamente aturdido por el alcohol. Finalmente asiente y saca un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo. El muchacho selecciona únicamente la cantidad destinada a pagar por su servicio de escolta y le devuelve el valor restante al viejo, éste recibe los billetes y sin menos, se los tira por la cara a la chica que justo en ese momento se encuentra haciendo una pirueta en el tubo dejando su frente hacia ellos.

-Estás buenísima! – grita Jiraya.

Sasuke dirige su mirada a la muchacha, avergonzado de haber sido participe de esa situación, la mira a los ojos, verdes, grandes, ella le sostiene la mirada, puede ver un tono de agresividad, rabia perfectamente contenida ante la humillación. Por un segundo se siente identificado con ella, pero es sólo una sensación fugaz, casi que la sombra de una sensación. Al final solo compone un gesto de disculpa, sin hablar y se dirige hacia el exterior del establecimiento. No soportaría un minuto más allí.

* * *

 _Hola, espero que sea de su agrado este cap. Como dije antes encuentro tedioso escribir capitulos largos ya que cada uno nace de una sola sentada frente a la pantalla. Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews._


End file.
